


We're motivated by the scars that we're made of.

by Lookatallmyships



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: But we still love him, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Reader-Insert, Remus is a long-suffering boyfriend, Sirius is kind of a dick, Sirius's heart is in the right place, defensive!reader, reader and snape are married, reader is not gender specific, very minor angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25256542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookatallmyships/pseuds/Lookatallmyships
Summary: You're hanging out at 12 Grimmauld place with Severus, when Sirius says something that you refuse to just let go.-Takes place a few years after the events of The Deathly Hallows.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Severus Snape/Reader, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 101
Collections: Best_Reader_Inserts





	We're motivated by the scars that we're made of.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by a prompt by @bicuriousbarnes on Tumblr. I borrowed and adapted some of the dialogue in their post, which you can find here: https://bicuriousbarnes.tumblr.com/post/171373699335/listen-im-glad-and-all-that-youre-out-of
> 
> So I imagine that after the war Harry cleans up 12 Grimmauld place and decided to live there with Sirius and Remus. Reader is friends with Harry, so you hang out there sometimes and Snape comes with when you can convince him to join you.

You stretch your legs out on the couch as you cuddle against your husband's side.

Early in the week Harry had been attempting to begin the long arduous process of cleaning out the the attic at 12 Grimmauld place, and he'd unfortunately found a trunk full of old clothes that had become the nesting place of a bunch of doxys. Knowing that you had some experience with magical pest control, he'd asked if you wouldn't mind coming over to give your professional opinion. This morning you were all set to apparate over to the house, when you'd received an owl with a note from Harry, letting you know that something had come up at work and that he would be getting home a little later than expected. He apologized for the unexpected change of plans and said that you were still welcome to stop by and make yourself at home until he could get there.

You'd decided to do just that. It would be nice to catch up with Sirius and Remus, and maybe you could convince Severus to come with you. He tended to grumble about spending time in "the lion’s den" (and boy did Severus look pleased with himself when he came up with that one), but you knew that he secretly looked for excuses to peruse the house's rather extensive library.

Severus looks at you for approval before flipping to the next page. This time he'd picked out an old book on potions making and various brewing techniques. You weren't t0o interested in the book, but every now and then you'll read a section that sounds particularly interesting over his shoulder. You're honestly far more content to relax and spend time with your husband. No doubt you'll be much less comfortable once Harry comes home and the two of you make the trek up into the dusty attic. From what you've heard, it's also rather crowded full of stuff.

You've just started reading a section on the properties of moonstones that had caught your interest, when you hear Remus and Sirius heading this way, apparently locked in an argument by the sounds of it.

_"Sirius, don't you think that you're overreacting? Is this really as big of a deal as you're making it out to be?"_

_"It's crazy, is what it is! Harry doesn't know what he wants. What happens when the novelty wears off, and Harry winds up getting hurt?"_

You and Severus share a look before Sirius comes striding into the library, a slightly more sedate Remus following behind.

Sirius spots the two of you sitting on the couch, and his eyes lock onto your husband.

"Snape! Surely you can't approve of this... _tryst_ between Harry and Draco." Sirius looks down at the two of you with a smug look on his face, confident that Severus will agree with him.

Severus looks up slowly, looking like he'd rather be anywhere but here in this moment. "I think... that Mr. Potter should be allowed to make his own decisions. He's certainly old enough, and I'd dare say that he has more than earned the right."

Sirius scoffs. "Of course a _deatheater_ would say that. I think we've seen enough of what happens when impressionable youths are left to make their own decisions."

Snape hardly reacts aside from dropping his eyes back down to his book with a sneer.

You, however, jump up from the couch with a growl. "How _dare_ you?" You stride forward until you're practically in the animagus's face. "After everything Severus did for us during the war. You have the _gall_ to call him that. You think just because your life and Severus's took different paths due to circumstances outside of your control, that you're better than him?"

Sirius stared at you in shock while Remus just looked pained beside him. "(Y/n) I-"

You hold up a hand to cut him off. "Listen, I'm glad that you're out of Azkaban. I truly am. But if you dare insult my husband again, I'll make you wish you'd never left. Got it?"

Sirius shakes his head vigorously, a look of shock on his face. You can tell that he regrets what he said, but you're too hurt and angry on your husband's behalf to acknowledge it just yet.

You turn around to see Severus still seated on the couch with a look of surprise on his face that's nearly a match to Sirius's. You give him a soft smile and hold out a hand for him to take.

Wordlessly he takes your hand and lets you pull him up from the couch. "Let's go home" you whisper.

The two of you gather your things and you make sure to grab the book that Severus had been reading, knowing that Harry wont mind. On your way out the door, you smile at Remus. "I'm sorry to leave so abruptly. Could you please let Harry know that we had to leave and ask him to floo call us after he gets home? I'd be happy to stop by tomorrow instead to take a look at the attic, if he's free."

Remus gives you a sad smile, but he nods. "Harry'll understand. I'll make sure to tell him as soon as he gets home.

You smile your thanks, before heading out.

Once you step outside, you wrap your arm around your husband's waist and apparate the two of you home.

~

You land outside of the little cottage that the two of you call home and Severus immediately reaches out to steady you by the shoulders. You still haven't lived down that one memorable occasion when you'd made plans to meet at a fancy restaurant for one of your first dates. You'd apparated to the restaurant, only to get dizzy and trip and fall, winding up with a bloody nose seconds after arriving.

He smirks down at you. "Now, what was all that?"

You feel your face heat up in embarrassment but refuse to give in to the feeling. "Me defending my husband."

"You must know that I have heard far worse from people whose opinions I value far more than Black's."

You sigh. "It's not a point of whether you can take it or not. Sirius had no right to say something like that to you, especially when he _knows_ how much you've done to help us."

Severus simply looks at you for a few moments in response, before drawing you into an embrace. "Merlin knows how I got so lucky to have someone as amazing as you in my life."

Immediately the tension leaves your shoulders, and you wrap your arms around his waist. You could never regret standing up for the wizard you love, but you'd been a bit worried that he might have been embarrassed by your outburst.

You sigh. "I do feel bad about leaving without helping Harry though."

"I'm sure that he will understand. If Mr. Potter's bizarre change of heart about my person is anything to go by, then I will not be surprised if he isn't happy to hear about Black's outburst."

Ever since the war, Harry had done his best to cultivate a friendship between the two of them- much to the potion master's dismay.

"That reminds me- what do you think about the whole Harry and Draco thing?"

Severus sighs. "While it pains me to admit, the two are a good match for each other. Potter needs someone to help keep him grounded and to remind him that he is not responsible for everyone else's happiness, and Draco needs someone to show him that people can change and that you are more then what other people think of you."

You smile. "That's beautiful, I couldn't possibly have put it better myself."

Your husband sneers and clears his throat roughly. "If you tell anyone what I said, then I will vehemently deny it."

You can't help but laugh, used to Severus's attempts to appear cool and aloof around anyone who isn't you. "Don't worry, I wouldn't dream of sullying your terrifying reputation." Severus looks away as if disinterested, but you catch sight of a slight smirk on his face. "Why don't we go inside, and pick up where we left off?" You hold up the book that you had taken with you before you both left. "We can sit on the couch while we wait for Harry to call on the floo."

The two of you head inside, and you smile to yourself. You can't wait to hear what happens when Harry finds out why they didn't wait for him to get home.

**Author's Note:**

> Here are some pretty Snape photos that I found and had to share: https://imgur.com/a/9Rh6kxX
> 
> By the way. If you go to harrypotter.fandom.com/wiki/doxy , you will see pictures two ENTIRELY different looking creatures. Am I too believe that these are both the same creature? Do they get older and suddenly become terrifying little gremlins?


End file.
